A Lost love
by Midnight141
Summary: Ashan'rai is forbbiden to meet with the travlers still she meets Legolas.Elrond takes action


A story by delise Hudson Daughter of a high king  
The wind coming through Ashan'rai's room smelled of autumn she sat on her bench reading a book she could smell his scent and hear him minutes before he came into her room. She knew it had to be one of the travelers who came to Rivendell for the Council Meeting. or she saw them out her balcony. Some men. Some Dwarves and four blond elves  
  
Of them so she waited hoping it would be the elf she heard the soft foot steps and knew it was the elf only a elf could walk that softly she sat still dare not to make a sound her back stiffened .she forced her breathing so not even she could hear it. Her doors opened and yes she saw him out the corner of her eye blond hair. He didn't even look around he walked forward placed his bow and arrow on the floor. (What on earth is he doing?) She asked herself then quickly saw her bath and knew he was to take one, but how did he know there was one here? And who showed him the room? He started to undress and placed his knives on his folded clothes she quickly used her magic to make the water warm not hot just right a she always did for herself yet he didn't turn around part of her want to see his butie there was a tattoo on his back he was pale too pale she thought so she commanded to sun to shine on him and even out his skin. He reached for her soaps and bathed. Ashan'rai enchanted the water so stay sparkling clean. He did notice yet said nothing. A thought occurred to her so that she made the bird's sing and the chipmunks chatter and the trees to sway so that he would not hear my light footsteps. She moved his knives far away from him. Then picked up his bow and quiver and walked back to where I was and went to work on his bow .she told the wood to mend the horses fibers to keep strong. Sigh escaped his lips but she knew well enough that the waster was cold. He was going to get out (no.not just yet.) she used her magic too make the water warm but he had turned around and she saw his face her Eye's slowly look down she bit her lip to stop from gasping she for got about the spell and the water bubbled. She knew it would scald him and quickly stopped her spell. He would never would feel the heat but the bubbles startled him. His expression was amusing, she laughed and he looked up. He quickly looked up and saw her. His hand automatically reached for his bow and quiver, (gone! his knives to far to reach. He saw she was an n elf her ears poking trough her golden brown hair. How? Why? Why did he not hear her? The birds, chipmunks, and trees. Had helped her. Yet no elf is capable of this.unless.no that race died out long ago before his time. As the water stilled she could see him clearly. Ahh escaped her lips. She stood up and his back stiffened. He knew women could be just a dangerous as men. He knew not to trust them especially when not armed. She stood up slowly and he heard her barely audible footsteps as she came within arms length and stoped. Bow and quiver set fast to her bosom. She bent over and placed them on the ground. His eyes fought his mind to look at, but his mind won. She saw the warning in his eyes and knew he did not trust her, yet he made no movement to go for his weapons (he is a skilled warrior. not to go for hi weapons.) "Al NI Bo Li" She spoke soft her words pronounced with grace, she sounded heavenly to her own ears. She called for the birds to take his clothes away and wash them in the river. Flap, Flap, Flap. The birds came through her balcony, yet he seemed not to hear them. His eyes fixed on her. The wings of the birds made a wind that chilled him. Still he did not move. The birds went to his clothes, picked them up and carried them away. (Great now I'm naked and have no clothes to put on.) She spoke her words silky. He stared at her. She stopped and closed her eyes with in seconds the water warmed. He sunk into it relieved. Still he did not close his eyes. He kept a close watch. He smelled an animal. (Rabbit? yes a rabbit I think.) The rabbit hopped to the maiden elf. "I assume you are hungry?" He made no answer. She bent down and told the rabbit what it was to do which was to eat. It's ebony fur soft to the touch. Ashan'rai picked it up and carried it to her counter. Hanging from the racks were herbs carrots and spices. She told it to eat and it did, eat till it hurts. It did. Then she put it to sleep, she conjured up a fire. He didn't gasp. Ashan'rai placed the rabbit in the fire. The fur sizzled the flames grew higher then drooped back down. The fur gone and the smell enhanced. "Who are you?" He was looking closely at her, how her body formed the curves her bosom most of all her hair golden brown curly and long. Her fair skin glowed golden. She looked at him and spoke.  
Chapter 2  
  
~ He walked to the counter and ate. (I might as well offer to do his hair. I'll use magic.) She touched his hair he didn't flinch like she thought he would. The tangles came undone. He looked gorgeous. ~ His heartbeat quickened as she touched him she did some then to his hair and it became lighter. The rabbit was deliosous. He felt sleepy and before he could think that it was sleep herbs he collapsed. ~ She stroked his hair. Then without warning he collapsed. "Good . now to put you to bed." She tried to lift him. "Ahh!" She expected him to be heavy yet he was light. She carried him to her bed, laid him down and pulled the silk down over him. "Sleep well prince." She was so busy with the prince she did not notice the footsteps coming down the hall. A soft knock was heard at her door. 'Oh no! I forgot he was to eat with Lord Elrond and Aragon what will I do? If Elrond.. No I mustn't worry.' Ashan'rai went to the door. "May I ask who is at my door?" "Yes it is I Talan." should I let him in? Yes. "You may enter." She opened the door and Let him in he was a servant for Lord Elrond. He stepped in and looked around he saw Legolas sound asleep on her bed. "Prince Greenleaf is a waited for dinner. Lord Elrond would want to know Ashan.Where he was." "Of course wake him up, yet if he sleeps tell Elrond he is resting." Talan walked over to Legolas and slightly shook him. He did not wake; he looked dead to the world. "Ashan.. Did you use your sleeping herbs on him?" He looked at her with great suspicion. "No never. Do tell Elrond that he sleeps, just don't tell him where." "Yes." He left and shut the door behind him. She her self went and got a quilt and laid down on the floor next to the bed. Sleep over took her.  
  
~ He awoke to find her sound asleep. He remembered well what had happened and figured it was sleep herbs. * He felt him self. * (I feel no difference; nothing aches.) In fact he felt well rested. (I must have breakfast will Elrond I assume I didn't make it for dinner. I hope he's not angry. My past with Elrond maybe a future with-) ~  
  
She awoke and sat up. She looked at him (yes!) He was still there. "I hope you slept well Legolas." "I did." His hair was slightly tasseled; there was sleep on his eyes. She heard footsteps. They were running then stopping .It must be Talan coming to get her Legolas. She smelled him and for sure it was Talan. (I must hurry to tell him..Tell him what? Here just not enough time left.)  
  
When she awoke her hair was neat. She was beautiful, bright eyed, no sleep in her eyes. He heard foot steps . (No! will I not get a chance to say farewell?) "Ashan'rai someone is coming for me.. I'll be going soon. Elrond might want me for breakfast."  
  
She listened to him, she stood up. (He will leave yet Elrond Half- elven might help, but how?) She heard the footsteps on the other side of the door. Talan burst into the room. Saw her then Legolas and smiled. "Sorry to disturb you prince Greenleaf lord half elven wants you in his presence for breakfast." Legolas The Elf standing there looked at Ashan'rai then at Legolas. He smiled thinking he had spent the night in pleasure.(oh, if Elrond heard . heard what? what Legolas?you didn't do a thing . at least I didn't think I did?) he spoke to him. he nodded. "I will come.'' " Yet you must prepare your self." I looked at my clothes. "You may take your leave." The Elf looked at Legolas then left closing the door behind him. Ashan When the Talan had left she looked at Legolas. (I just met him yesterday and today he will take * his * leave.) She walked over to her wardrobe opened it and there lying on the shelf was her necklace. Lord Elrond gave it to her as a gift. He also gave her the mithril ring to stay away from . from whom? Legolas? Yes. She'd never seen him yet he'd been here before Yes. She'd never seen him yet he'd been here before. For Elrond's needs. She new . Oh to well. Now she took the necklace and the ring.  
  
Legolas  
  
She reached into her cupboard and pulled out a necklace and ring. She walked back to him. He looked at her (Was she to give him one or both?) She stood in front of him. "Legolas .,seems to me that you will leave and you may never return .." " I do not know my fate. If I can I will return. I have been to Rivendell many times, long times. Yet I've only just met you." " Lord Elrond ., I stay to my quarters. Here take this." As she handed to him the necklace. It turned bright red. "What is this?" "It tells how I feel. Let me get the paper." Ashan  
  
She handed him the necklace. Went back to the cupboard. And leafed through the papers.(Yes here it is.) She looked at it. It read.. Ashan'rai Orb Feelings  
  
Red-nervous Black-hurt, sick, dieing Clear-dead Yellow-scared, worried Green-relaxed Blue-sad Purple-in love, happy, pleasure  
  
She took it to him; he looked at the paper then the necklace. It was red. "Don't be nervous. I like it. I'll wear it always." Legolas "I know we just met .. Yet I feel that I should give you this.. You like it?" she stood there. (She gave this to me . I've only known you for a day . yet I want this gift .. I hope it will never turn black or clear.) Ashan She was looking at him then he looked up. "I must get ready for breakfast with Lord Elrond." "Yes you must." " I will leave and tell Lord Elrond nothing." Legolas He looked at the necklace and it was shining purple with a hint of blue. He went to the washbasin. She came over to him and brushed his hair. It felt good to have it brushed so gently. When she finished he washed his face in the water. He dried and turned to look at her. Ashan  
  
He looked at her and a sudden but not unexpected feeling over came her. She was fighting the urge to kiss him. He stood up and came close to her and hugged her. He was strong yet gentle. He bent his head down his long blond hair falling into her face.  
  
Legolas  
  
He sniffed her scent she smelled of Nessamelda an evergreen tree that smelled wonderful. (She's a Silvan Elf. She's never been past the Misty Mountains. Some day I'll take her with me to the Northern part of Mirkwood that my father rules.) He lifted her head and looked into her black eyes. Ashan She looked up into his eyes. They where a beautiful blue. He leaned in to kiss her when she heard a soft knock at the door. (Great right when he was about to .-) He slowly pulled away and walked to the door. He pulled it open. "What now?" It was Talan again. "He awaits.." The Elf boy stood tall his long black hair pulled back on the sides; She had seen him many times. Legolas turned looked at Ashan'rai. Turned back and walked out the door. "Ash what do you mean me to tell Elrond?" "If he asks tell him Talan. If that is not the case tell him nothing." Talan nodded turned and left shutting the door behind him. Legolas  
  
He walked own the hall wishing he had kissed her; he looked at the necklace and absent-mindedly put it on. "This way prince." He knew this passage well yet said nothing. HE came to the dinning room and there sitting at the table was Elrond, his wife Celebrain, and Arwen. "Ah good morning Legolas." "Good morning." He walked over to Elrond. Elrond  
  
Elrond stood up fast to embrace him when a shimmer of blue caught his eye. He hugged him and kissed his cheeks. (This is Ashan'rai's necklace. Did she break her vow to stay away from him? Yes she must have.) "What is this?' He touched the necklace and smiled.  
  
Legolas (How could I have been so stupid?! To put it on. And wear it before him. Now he'll know.) "How have you been Legolas?" Celebrain smiled warmly, her blond hair down with flowers adorned in her hair. Arwen smiled at him. "Yes it's been some time 


End file.
